


Early Morning

by lodessa



Series: Janeway/Chakotay Tumblr Prompts [21]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-24
Updated: 2017-11-24
Packaged: 2019-02-06 08:45:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12813894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lodessa/pseuds/lodessa
Summary: “Don’t,” she reaches out, beckoning him back into her bed, her eyes heavy lidded as if she’s still half asleep.





	Early Morning

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariella884](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariella884/gifts).



“Don’t,” she reaches out, beckoning him back into her bed, her eyes heavy lidded as if she’s still half asleep. 

The sight of her, all relaxed and naked, welcoming him with a soft sly smile, is an almost physical tug in that direction.

“Kathryn,” he sighs, wrestling with the urge to just comply, “if I stay any longer someone will be awake and present to witness my walk of shame and the direction it is coming from.”

“Shame, Chakotay?” She sits up, wrapping the blankets around her. “I…”

Her scrunched concerned face and suddenly drawn in shoulders make him drop the pants he was about to put back on and sit down on the bed beside her. 

“I’m not ashamed, Kathryn. I never have been. I just know you have been apprehensive-”

She’s out from under the covers and halfway in his lap before he can finish the sentence.

“I’m not afraid,” she tells him, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him thoroughly. “I’m not embarrassed of us and apologize for making you feel like I was.”

“Apology accepted,” he assures her, letting her push him back down onto the bed, swinging her leg over his to straddle him.

“Don’t let me off the hook just yet.” She grins. “I am rather looking forward to making it up to you, so please don’t deprive me of that pleasure.”

The warm feeling of contentment in chest moves lower to become something else, as her eyes rake over his body, matching the throaty rasping purr of her voice.

“I’d never deny you any pleasure,” he eagerly gives way, breath catching as she leans down towards him to follow the path of her gaze with her hands and lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Written to the prompt: "Don't" combined with "I'm not afraid."


End file.
